The continuing development of new power transmission equipment such as automatic transmissions equipped with electronically controlled torque converter clutches capable of operating in a continuous slip mode, gives rise to ever-increasing demands for new automatic transmission fluids capable of meeting performance requirements sought by the original equipment manufacturers. For example, the need has arisen for automatic transmission fluids capable of meeting a number of specifications which include not only a number of performance requirements but an array of physical property parameters as well, including excellent viscometrics at high and low temperatures, and extremely high shear stability as reflected by the ASTM D-4683 method (Savant Viscosity Loss Trapezoid Method) and the ASTM D-5275 method (FISST or Fuel Injector Shear Stability Test), formerly known as the ASTM D-3945b method.